Falling For the Enemy
by Cult of Punkk
Summary: New diva Danielle Nemeth is Dolph Ziggler's little sister and she's expected to follow suite and support team Ziggler. Her plot-line sends her falling for Cody Rhodes but when she meets the members of Team Foley, she falls head over heals. Miz/OC/Cody Rhodes
1. Chapter 1: Family Ties

The air was loud with yells and cheers as Daniel Bryan pinned the majorly injured Cody Rhodes to the mat. The crowd stood and Dani watched from behind the stage with a straight face. She leaned against a gray brick wall and crossed her arms as her blonde brother walked over to her silently. He put his arm around her and gave her a tight hug

"Good luck tonight." He said with a smile and sighed. He turned over and leaned against the wall and looked to Dani again. "You're facing Kaitlyn, correct?" Dolph asked curiously.

Dani nodded solemnly, she had watched Kaitlyn fight and had watched her bring down other divas in five minutes max. Tonight was Dani's debut and she willed up all her strength so that she could walk out onto the stage. She walked slowly and adjusted her trimmed gray wife beater cami that laid on top of her lime green, black and white bra. She had black high-top converse on and short black denim Daisy Dukes. She flipped her auburn with black low-lights hair back and flashed a smile to the nearly silent crowd as her theme song _You're Gonna go Far Kid _by the Offspring began to play. She did a cart wheel and then rolled over into a back flip as she landed in front of the big ring. She stuck the landing and a few men in the front row gave a few whistles. She winked at the before crawling into the ring becoming much more confident. She stood upright and climbed up onto the top rope of the ring before giving a slow bow and jumping back down. She faced her opponent and gave a sly smirk.

About ten minutes of two sexy chicks fighting back and forth in the ring Kaitlyn lay on the floor in the upper right corner of the ring clutching her head. Dani stood straight and tall with her auburn hair covering most of her lithe face. She walked slowly and tauntingly over to Kaitlyn, a large smirk beginning to crawl across her lips. She pulled Kaitlyn over and laughed before collapsing down and pinning her to the ground harshly. She smiled as the referee pounded the floor of the ring the third time. She let go of the poor helpless diva and stood up a new pride welling in her stomach as her brother came walking out, followed by the rest of his team. She ran into her brother and hugged him looking to the commentators who announced her name as the winner.

"Good job little sis." Nick said grinning down at her. She looked up to Nick and blinked her hazel-green eyes before having her hand raised into the air by her brother to declare that she was the winner. The whole team turned and flinched as Dani's theme song was rudely cut off by the word 'Awesome.'

"Is that team Folley?" Dani asked her shoulders slumping and her spirits literally dying right there. Seeing six burly and intimidating men stalk out onto stage she leaned against her brother for support. Dolph nodded slowly in answer to her question and sighed angrily.

"What the hell do you want?" Dolph asked letting go of Dani and walking forwards toward the ropes of the ring. He gripped the top rope tightly and smoothed out his greased, smooth blond hair. "Here to congratulate my _awesome_ sister on beating one of the toughest divas?" He asked making sure that he directed 'awesome' towards the Miz, Mike Mizani.

"We just wanted to tell you that we've been watching and we can't believe that she's your sister!" Kane announced with a laugh. He elbowed Daniel Bryan jokingly with a tough smile and a raspy laugh.

Daniel Bryan frowned and furrowed his brow and looked up at Kane. He growled lightly and then looked to Ziggler who was fuming with rage and his frown inverted slowly. He began to laugh and nodded mouthing 'Good one.'

Del Rio looked to Dani with a reassuring look and walked forward to where Ziggler was standing "Look who isn't talking?" He asked pointing to Kofi, Mike, Mick and Randy. "You guys are the mute _Miz_fits!" He laughed as the rest of team Ziggler sprinted forward to their leader's side.

Cody leaned over the ropes and then bounced back a little slightly. He looked back to Dani who had been quiet this whole time and he beckoned her towards him. She hesitantly walked forward to the comfort of her friends and leaned against Cody's bare chest. She smiled and leaned her head back so that her hair tickled his fit pecs. She ran over the situations over and over again in her mind- the ones that the script writer and director of the wrestling committee had instructed her to do. Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Dani comfortingly as he looked to the opposing team.

For the first time Dani got a good look at the other men, as she decided to refer to them as. Her face drained of her fake spark that had been caused by Cody and she blinked. She knew that she needed to regain her composure and she looked back up to Cody with a smile. She gazed over the other men and began to judge them by the way they looked; _For fun_, she told herself. First she looked at Mick Folley and rolled her eyes as she heard muffled words coming from each man's mouth on each of the teams. Kane gave her a weird feeling and her brown-green eyes looked to the much shorter, Daniel Bryan. She shrugged in Cody's soft, yet strong grip knowing that the camera wasn't on her or Cody. She turned her attention to the much more attractive Randy Orton and she smiled. _He's not to bad_, she thought to herself and then looked at Kofi Kingston. _Eh..._ She thought trailing off and then perking up as the camera rolled over her face. She put on quite the sassy face and found Cody's hand blindly and gripped it tightly.

"What's this?" A man that Dani hadn't looked at yet spoke up. "Cody's quite the ladies man, isn't he?" The man spoke up and glared at Cody with steel, bright blue eyes. Dani glared over to him not sure of what she thought of Cody at the moment. The camera flashed over to her brother once more and she stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in Cody's ear.

"Who's he?" Dani asked in a quiet squeaky voice, which was so unlike her. Normally she was sarcastic and gave a witty response to any phrase that she heard.

Cody bent his neck down just as the camera flashed back to Cody and Dani. He bit his lip and leaned down to kiss Dani on the lips to cover up his mistake. Cody retreated by pulling his head back up straightly and grinning confidently straight into the camera. Dani's cheeks turned bright red and she bit her lip as she found herself staring at the stranger who had just spoken. The man was already staring back, as were the rest of the people in the large stadium. Nick's pale gray eyes burned into Cody and Dani's skull as they turned simultaneously towards him. Nick walked forward slowly making each step pound the floor.

Dani felt Cody's arms release around her and she stepped to the side letting her brother have at Cody. Dolph pointed to Cody's chest and pressed his finger into the middle of his muscular chest. Dolph mouthed something to him with an angry face and then stalked off stage away from team Folley and team Ziggler. The lights went out to signal the end of the show and Dani ran to Cody's arms. She shook her head and sighed.

"What was that for?" Dani asked referring to the kiss. She rested her hands on his bare chest and looked up into his eyes.

"I had to do something..." Cody said holding Dani's shoulders and pressing his body against hers. "So, does this kind of mean that we..." Cody trailed off and took in a deep breath.

"Are a couple?" Dani asked finishing his sentence for him with a warm smile. "Of course, Mr. Rhodes." She said pushing her face towards his. She pulled away tauntingly just before their lips could meet and she flipped out of the ring meaning to show-off.

"Dani!" Cody yelled to his new girlfriend. "That man..." He said quieter knowing that Mike Mizani was the reason that he was in hot water with Dani's brother and the leader of team Ziggler. "That man was Mike 'The Miz' Mizani..." He said trailing off and dipping his head forward before jumping out of the ring himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Others

Dani pondered Cody's last words _The Miz?_ _The cocky egotistical one? _She thought walking slowly into the locker room. She reluctantly opened the door to the locker room and walked in slowly. She was new to the WWE and her job position wasn't even concrete yet; there were four other divas trying out for her position. She ignored all the stares from the official divas and walked to her locker. She opened the metal door and pulled out her gym bag before walking towards the showers with a towel in hand. She stepped into a shower and took off her skin-tight black t-shirt and gray jean-shorts, then slipped off her black high-top converse. She turned on the warm flowing water and quickly washed her hair, her body and then conditioned her hair. She stepped out of the steamy shower with a towel around her mid section and squeezed her black-brown hair to release any excess water.

Dani dryed her hair quickly and got dressed in black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, black converse and a gray and black striped over-sized hoodie. She picked up her lime green, black and white gym bag and headed for the door before she was stopped by the four other trainee divas.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with Cody?" A tall blonde asked with a sharp tongue. She stepped in front of Dani so that she couldn't leave and the other girls made a circle around her. "Cheating is illegal." She barked in Dani's face angrily.

"I wasn't cheating." Dani replied coolly and flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder. "Cody kissed me." She said pausing "And Dolph is my brother." She said confidently.

Another girl stepped in front of Dani and scoffed "You think you're going to get in just because of those two minor details?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. The girl stepped forward and pushed Dani into the lockers next to them. Dani let out a slight shriek and stood up shakily.

"Just leave me alone..." Dani said clutching her wrist carefully. Another girl pushed her from behind and Dani swung her fist back towards the girl to make her stop. "Stop!" She yelled quietly.

Another diva stepped in front of Dani and turned around sharply on her heel so that she faced the girls "Girls, girls, girls." She said with a cocky smile "If you think bullying another competitor is the way that you're going to get into the WWE, then you've got it all wrong." The woman said placing her hands on her hips. The four girls shook their heads slowly and quickly disbanded before the woman turned around to face Dani, who was on the floor. The woman held out a hand for Dani and smiled "You alright?" She asked as Dani pulled herself up.

All Dani could do was nod and give a slight chuckle. "Yeah, thanks." She said flatly brushing off her jacket. "I'm Dani McFallon." She said much quieter.

"Eve Torres." The brunette replied with a smile. "Don't let them shake you." She said cocking her head towards the other girls. "You've got a real chance, don't let them degrade you too much."

"I'll try not to." Dani said regaining a small smile. "Thanks." She said nodding and heading for the door again.

"It's really no problem." Eve replied with a chuckle.

Dani pushed open the door and winced with pain at her wrist. "Damn..." She said quietly grabbing her wrist in her hand. She walked to the parking deck quickly passing numerous superstars and divas along the way. She looked down and didn't quite pay attention when she bumped into something- or someone.

She was on the ground now, clutching her wrist tightly as she looked forward to see the someone that she had bumped into. Staring back at her were a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Enemy

Dani blinked her brown eyes and then pushed a piece of her black hair out of her face. "Er, you're the Miz, correct?" She asked awkwardly standing up and gripping her wrist gingerly.

The man stood as well and brushed off his jacket. He looked up and gave an awkward smile before opening his mouth to speak. "Call me Mike." He said giving a slight bow.

Dani offered a smile back "I'm Dani, one of the new 'recruits'." She said with a wink. She gripped her wrist and sighed as his gaze flicked to her wrist as well.

"Did that happen when we, more-or-less crashed into each other?" Mike asked stroking the light stubble on his rough chin.

"Yeah, but it will be no problem, really." She said giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll just go see the medics and get this bandaged up. I have training with the other four recruit divas tomorrow." She said picking up her gym bag and beginning to walk towards the doors of the parking lot. She was about half way through the doors when a hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned around, smacking the hand defensively with widened eyes.

"Calm down there, tiger." Mike replied giving a slight chuckle and a smirk. "I'm coming with you; it was partially my fault that that little bit even happened." He said motioning down to her wrist.

"You don't have to come." Dani replied leaning against the frame of the two double doors. "I can handle myself." She replied turning around again to avert his melting blue gaze. She crossed her arms softly and winced biting her lip.

"But I want to." The man replied walking next to her.

Dani shook her head and dropped her arms to her sides. She walked through a long corridor in silence and she looked down at her black and white converse. Soon enough they were in the clinic and a small, pretty nurse scrambled around.

"Please sit down miss, and Miz." She said curiously looking Mike up and down. Dani did as she was told and held her now throbbing arm. "Let me see your arm." The nurse asked grabbing her arm and turning it in a circle slowly. When her arm was twisted so much one way, Dani jumped and made a slight squeaking noise. Mike gave a quiet chuckle and Dani spun around to glare at him.

"It seems as if you've sprained your arm, miss." The nurse said turning and opening a large cabinet above her head.

"My name's Dani McFallon." Dani said with an irritated edge to her voice. She laid her wrist back down on her thigh and sighed. The nurse turned back around with some athletic tape and a cloth arm brace. The nurse gingerly wrapped Dani's arm in the athletic tape and then slipped the brace on slowly.

"There." The nurse replied smiling and looking up.

Dani nodded and dipped her head graciously. "Thank you." She said getting off the hospital bed and beginning to walk out the door. "Oh, I have training tomorrow; this won't put a damper on anything, will it?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, just be aware of your injury." The nurse said washing her hands and looking down.

Dani nodded slowly and walked out the door, closely followed by Mike 'the Miz.' "Not so bad." He said winking in her direction.

"Not so bad." Dani replied mimicking Mike's tone. She laughed softly and looked back at him with a grin. "This may be the beginning of a wonderful friendship." She said trying to sound wise and philosophical.

"Whatever you want to call it." Mike replied putting his arm around Dani playfully and then dropping his arm to his side.

"So, I hear that you'll be at training tomorrow with us? Going to mentor someone?" Dani asked looking up at her new friend.

"Yeah, Sheamus, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barret, Cody Rhodes and I." Mike said rolling his shoulders back as they walked down the long corridor again. "They put our names in a hat and the divas come up and pick out who their mentor is."

"I only know two of you." Dani said flatly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Doesn't matter if you know us, what does matter is that we're all pretty great superstars." Mike replied as they got to the end of the hall. He opened the door for her and they started to walk through the parking lot again. Eventually, the two got to their cars and Dani waved goodbye to 'the Awesome One.'

Dani got into her black Jeep Commander and smiled sinking down into the cushioned seats. She sighed happily and started the engine of her car. _This really may be the beginning of a fantastic friendship._ Dani thought pulling out of her parking place.


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**Hey guys! Thanks to the one person who gave me a review c: It's much appreciated! After a lot of lazy days I finally decided to write another chapter! I would agree that this is not some of my better work but I had the idea so I had to write it out! Please review, thanks!**

* * *

Dani woke up to a blue sky patched with fluffy white clouds and rays of sunlight filtering in through her window. She sighed and stretched slowly, wincing as she moved her wrist. She swung her legs out of bed and walked to the bathroom groggily for a shower. She turned the handles on the bath tub and smiled as the warm water flowed down onto her bare body.

After her shower she quickly got dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. She was ready for the brutal training that was ahead of her today. She ate a quick and light breakfast on her way to the gym, which consisted of some orange juice and a blueberry muffin. When she got out of her black Jeep commander she saw a few if the other 'apprentice' divas walking into the gym as well.

Dani slipped on a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and tied her hair up in a ponytail before grabbing her gym bag and walking into the gym. She walked to the front counter first and told her that she was here for the WWE divas training day. The lady at the counter looked to her disbelievingly and twitched her eyebrow upward.

"ID please?" The lady asked looking down at a piece of paper with the superstars and divas names on it. Dani pulled out her wallet from her bag and shook her head in annoyance "Will you please show me to the others now?" She asked slipping her wallet back into her bag.

The small, but fit lady nodded slowly with an embarrassed look in her eye. She walked through a door on the far wall of the large gym and Dani followed reluctantly. The door opened up to a large room used for personal training. There were separate rooms along the wall and Dani's eyes shifted to the other members of the WWE.

There were to be ten people at the training including herself, but she only saw eight. She sighed scanning the room for Mike or Cody and settled on her boyfriend. She sighed when she realized that Mike wasn't here yet and walked to Cody's side instinctively.

Cody gave a warm smile and a tender kiss on the cheek in greeting as Dani walked to his side. Dani gave him a quick hug and smiled. Cody looked down to notice Dani's taped wrist and his eyes widened "What in the world happened to you?" He asked.

Dani sighed and lifted her wrist looking at the bandaging "Oh this? I ran into someone last night and fell funnily." She said leaving out the part where the divas in the locker room literally attacked her.

"Ran into you as hit you purposefully or accidently?" Cody asked for clarification, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Accidently, of course!" Dani reassured him by leaning her head against his shoulder. She watched as the other divas mingled with the superstars hoping to get on their good sides and to even flirt with them a bit. Another diva walked in and went straight to Justin Gabriel, who was talking to a few other girls. Just then, Mike walked into the room and set his bag down with a deep exhale.

"Alright, is everyone here now?" Sheamus asked crossing his arms over his chest and picking up a top hat filled with the five divas names. He wiggled it slightly in his hand to mix the names a bit and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll start with Wade; pick a name from the hat." Sheamus said holding out the black hat to the English-man. Wade nodded with a smug smirk playing on his lips as he drew one of the folded papers.

"Jessica Bove." He said turning toward the divas. A black haired girl with curious, smoky blue eyes stepped forward.

"That's me." She said dipping her head to Wade graciously.

Justin Gabriel stepped up next drawing a name and reading it aloud "Sasha Millard." He said looking to one of the girls that he'd been talking with. He smiled at her and stepped back to his original place. Mike stepped forward and drew a name, his eyes scanning over the divas before reading it aloud.

"Danielle Nemeth." Mike said his eyes resting on Dani. He gave a playful smirk and stepped back to his position.

Soon enough, all the names had been picked and the superstars and apprentice divas walked to their training rooms. Dani and Mike had room five, which was towards the back of the gym. They'd picked up their things and began the trek to their training room.

"So, is your arm feeling any better?" Mike asked motioning down at Dani's taped wrist.

Dani raised her wrist and nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She said matter-of-factly. There was a long silence until they got to their door and Mike opened it for Dani like a gentleman. Dani dipped her head forward and walked into the room setting her bag down against the side wall.

Mike cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders back with a comfortable smirk on his face. "Alright, so I'm here to help you get into the WWE for sure and make sure that your contract is concrete." He said with a quick nod. "Basically we're going to just train for some matches and then do a bit of conditioning." He finished with a few stretches. "You may want to do a few stretched as well." He said with a cute little chuckle.

Dani smiled and sat down on the ground, Mike's chuckle replaying over in her mind. She smiled just thinking about being in the same room with him, and then snapped back to reality. _What am I thinking?_ She asked herself with the shake of her head.

"Okay, so how about we run through a few scenarios first." Mike said standing straightly and running a hand over his slicked back hair. Dani and Mike sparred for the first twenty minutes of the training session and Dani quickly gained the upper hand. She was much quicker and agile than Mike was, so she had a good advantage to him.

Mike smirked at her progress and decided to try a few more complicated moves on her. He struck her lightly from behind and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear-hug. Dani struggled and tried to get him to release his arms. She struggled for a few seconds before turning to look him in the eye. Her head was pressed against his bare, chiseled chest and she breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"What are you going to do now?" Mike asked a playful smirk peeking from the corners of his mouth. Dani felt a slight attraction to the man that was bear-hugging her and she sighed quickly turning and pushing herself out of his arms. She smirked back "I'm going to do that." She said backing away from him so that she was out of his reach.

Mike had a devilish smirk playing out on his lips and he walked forward slowly. Inch-by-inch, he slowly got closer to Dani, but she backed up as well. Suddenly Dani hit a wall and sunk down against it.

Mike picked her up fireman-style and laughed "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'm not going to do anything." Dani said with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around his stomach so that she wouldn't slip from his strong grasp and chuckled.

After two hours of sparring and training, or playfully chasing each other around the room, each of the two were tired and ready for a break.

"You're pretty good at this." Mike said grabbing a water bottle and twisting off the cap. He took a long, much-needed drink and then exhaled contently. He leaned against the door of the training room and watched closely as Dani grabbed her own water bottle and her phone from her bag.

* * *

"Thanks, I try and have been practicing with the best." Dani replied looking down at her phone. Mike gave a suppressed laugh and sunk down against the wall so that he was sitting on the ground. There was a text message on Dani's phone from Cody so she checked it with a yawn.

_Hey babe, how's it going with Mr. Awesome? –Cody_

_It's actually going quite… Awesome… ;) –Dani_

_That's good, can't wait to see you again! –Cody_

"Who's that?" Mike asked curiously standing up and taking the phone from Dani. He smirked and held it above his head as Dani tried clawing his arm for the iPhone back.

Dani growled with good-intentions and literally began to climb up Mike's body to get to her phone. "It's just my friend!" Dani said with a sigh as she slid back down onto the floor in a failed attempt.

"A friend, who happens to be a boy?" Mike asked sarcastically beginning to read her conversation. "So you've got the hots for 'Mr. Dashing' as the divas call him?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Dani replied taking her phone back and replying to Cody

_Mike took my phone, sorry for not replying! Love you 3 –Dani_

But did she really love him? Was the question Dani asked herself as she looked at Mike from across the room. She could still feel Mike's chest on her finger tips and his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't know what she was feeling but she certainly knew that this was not the time, nor the place to be thinking about this.


	5. Chapter 5: Shady Rumors

**This had been sitting unfinished in my documents forever and I know it's short but I needed to post it!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Dani's training session with Mike. Vince had given the superstars and divas the day off, which they had graciously accepted. Dani and Nick were on a plane to Cleveland Ohio, where they were actually from. Mike was also from Cleveland and was in fact on the same plane.

Dani stretched and leaned against her brother's shoulder with her eyes closed. She sighed and turned over uncomfortably and yawned. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to her brother's brilliant blue eyes.

"Finally awake there sleepy-head?" Nick asked sitting up straight and looking down.

"What do you think?" Dani asked stretching her arms in the small space she had on the plane.

Dolph looked crossed his arms over his chest "So I've heard a rumor." He said with a sly smirk growing on his face. "You and Rhodes, eh?" He asked looking at her slyly.

Dani shifted and looked out the plane window. "Why do you care?" She asked her voice dropping an octave from her usual chipper voice.

"Because I'm your brother and I look out for you." Nick said putting a comforting hand on Dani's shoulder.

Dani's thoughts were scattered and jumbled, she thought of Cody but there was another man on her mind as well. "Sorry for, snapping, at you," She muttered quietly turning back to her blonde-haired brother.

"It's alright." Dolph said shifting uncomfortably. "I like Cody, but if he hurts you in any way, shape or form-"He cut himself off and gave a frustrated sigh. He kissed Dani's forehead and rolled over onto his side.

Dani leaned back against the somewhat comfortable airplane seats and closed her eyes slowly. Her mind began to race again and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She tried her hardest to fall asleep, but after many failed attempts she gave up. It was dark and frosty outside the plane window and Dani smiled. She hadn't seen snow for a while, let alone gone snowboarding on an Ohio mountain.

Dani stood briskly and nimbly walked around Nick without waking him up. She caught Mike's eye and she winked at him playfully before walking to the bathroom. She quickly did her business and began walking back to her seat when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled down into someone's lap and she clenched her fists. She turned; ready to give revenge to this ass hole but a smile grew over her face as she realized who her attacker was.

"Get off me you jerk!" Dani yelped playfully as she punched Mike's chest a few times lightly.

Mike laughed lightly and rested a firm hand on her knee. He had an aisle seat and there was no one in the seat beside him. He released her and rested his hands on her back awkwardly. "Fine. You looked bored sitting with Dolphin." He said with a quiet chuckle. "So why don't you sit with me?"

Dani grinned and rolled over into the other airplane seat. "You seem lonely." She said leaning her head against the back of the seat. Mike just nodded briskly and crossed one of his legs over the other.

"Maryse used to always say that I was lonely-looking." Mike replied with a somewhat annoyed sigh.

Dani held onto his arm comfortingly, though they'd only known each other for a short amount of time, she felt as if she could tell him anything.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, any predictions? R/R :]**


	6. Chapter 6: Miztaken

Dani had sat with Mike for the majority of the five hour plane ride. Luckily, she moved back to her original plane seat before her brother Nick woke up from his slumber.

The siblings exited the plane silently with their hands in their jean pockets and their eyes ahead.

"Have a nice time?" Nick asked with a sly edge to his voice.

Dani nodded vigorously and grabbed her luggage from a conveyor belt. "You bet, I haven't gotten to watch you sleep since 11th grade!" She chirped with sarcasm dripping off each word.

Nick gave a stifled laugh and nodded as they walked out of the airport simultaneously. "So, how do you like being in the WWE?"

Dani thought for a moment as they got into a car. "It's cool. I've met some great people." She finished as her mind was filled with Cody and Mike. She glanced out the window of the car and saw one of the men who were filling her thoughts.

Mike strolled out of the airport, luggage in hand and got into a different car.

"Oh no..." Nicl=k said flatly. " I forgot Mizanin's from Cleveland as well."

Dani raised and eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked inquisitively.

Nick sighed "He's the enemy Dani, any extra second I have to spend around him is terrible." He replied smoothing back his blonde hair.

Dani's spirit fell as she glanced out the window again. This was going to be tough to explain.

* * *

Dani and Nick were met at home by their aunts and uncles, cousins and parents. Dani talked idly with her three girl cousins, Tara, Maxine, or Max for short, and Alex.

"So you've finally become famous?" Tara asked as a small smile crept across her face.

Dani nodded and gave an awkward laugh "All thanks to him!" She said pointing to her brother.

Dani felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out.

_Hey babe! Having fun with your bro in Cleveland? -Cody_

_Sure am, but I miss you. I'm glad to have the day off of work. -Dani_

She turned back to her cousins with a happy little grin.

"So who are you talking to?" Max asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Dani felt a little smile cross her face "My boyfriend." She replied as her smile grew.

Max and Tara looked at each other before Tara snatched Dani's phone from her hand.

"I want details!" Tara said with a giggle as she went through Dani's texts. "Aww you guys have cute conversations!" Tara commented as she looked at the phone

"You guys sound perfect..." Alex said trailing off. "You've got another message from him!" She said taking the phone from Tara and handing it back to Dani with a mischievous smile.

Dani unlocked her phone and looked at the message. Her heart sunk and she sighed; the message was from Mike, not Cody.

_We're both in Cleveland, so why don't we hang out? -Mike_

Dani blinked absently and looked up to her cousins. "He's not exactly-"

Dani was cutoff as Tara snatched her phone again and quickly typed out a reply. She tapped send and smiled brightly.

"Give me that!" Dani growled tackling Tara to the ground. She pryed the phone from the smaller girl's hands and hesitantly read what she'd sent.

I'd love to hang out babe! How about at the bar on 34th street at 7? My cousins will be there as well. -Dani

Dani read over the word 'babe' at least a hundred times before setting the phone down at her side. "He's not my boyfriend bitch..." She muttered. Her heart was pounding, although the only suggestive part of the message was a single word; babe.

The three girls looked shocked "You're fucking with us, right?" Max asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Language Max! You're only 17..." Dani said with the shake of her head. "No, Mike's just, a pretty good friend of mine, that's all!"

"Doesn't matter, we need to get ready to go it's 5:30." Alex said taking her own phone out.

Dani stood up and glanced at Dolph, who'd luckily been paying them no attention. "Who said I was actually gonna go?"

"Well, you gonna let this guy down, even if he is just a friend?" Max asked in a sly tone.

Dani's words caught in her throat and she just shook her head. She stood and walked towards her room to go get ready. She brushed out her dark brown hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She put a bit of eyeliner on to brighten her green eyes, then added a thin layer of lipgloss to her lips.

Dani slipped on some jean shorts and straightened out her The Offspring band tee. She tied up her black, lowtop converse and sat down on her bed. _Now i'm at least somewhat presentable._ She thought blankly.

* * *

The four girls arrived at the bar and they scanned the dark area for Mike.

"Where is he?" Max asked looking around as if she were a hawk looking for its next prey.

Dani rolled her eyes as she pushed her way through a mass of people. Her cousins kept up as best they could, but soon got lost in the small crowd. Dani locked eyes with Mike and smiled "Hey there Mikey, sorry I didn't get all dressed up for you." She said with a smug grin creeping across her face.

Mike turned around and smiled as he looked her up and down. "You look fine!" he said laughing. "Here, let me buy you a drink." He said beckoning the bartender over with a hand gesture. "Another beer please." He said giving a quick glance to Dani.

Dani's cousins finally found there way toward Mike and Dani and piled in toward the bar on. They did the same thing that Mike had done to Dani and looked at Mike up and down inquisitively. "So this is the guy Dan?" Tara asked crossing her arms over the chest.

Dani bit her bottom lip and fought back a blush. "Yupp, he's my best friend and the most must-see WWE superstar, the Miz!" Dani said in an announcers voice. Dani and Mike looked to each other and giggled quietly, but her cousins stayed quiet. Mike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave a short nod.

"My name's Mike." He said giving his usual charming smile. That was the smile made every girl melt when he flashed it.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Haze

**So after about two months of being lazy I wrote another chapter! I told myself that I would not sleep until I wrote this and sure enough, I wrote it! I was really inspired by an episode of How I met Your Mother, and did use a few of the ideas... I began writing this and had a great idea. This didn't turn out as I originally intended... Anyways, enough of my rambling(Which I'm still doing...) ENJOY!**

* * *

Dani and Mike had been drinking all night and sure as hell, Dani was drunk off her feet. Mike, however, could hold his alcohol like there was no tomorrow. The last thought that Dani could recall, was watching her three cousins leave with some random guys.

Her head was pounding and she opened her eyes slowly. She was in a large car, and she was looking out the window. They quickly passed a few street lamps, and Dani squinted her eyes painfully. She stretched in the uncomfortable car seat before rolling over onto her side.

To her surprise, her brother Nick sat in the driver's seat opposite to her. His hair was combed back and his dark brown roots were showing through. She allowed her head to roll over to one side slowly before sitting up straight. She groaned quietly as she slipped a hand up to her aching head. "Nick?" She asked leaning her head back down against the car seat.

Nick nodded slowly giving a glance over to his sister. "Awake?" He asked making a smooth turn.

Dani scoffed quietly "No, I'm obviously dead asleep." She said with a scornful look out the window. She was in a terrible mood, and she couldn't place why.

Nick chuckled lowly "I came out to have a drink with some friends and found you walking _out_ of the bar." He said in a flat tone. "You collapsed right in front of me." He said shaking his head. He'd suddenly become incredibly serious, a trait that Dani was never blessed with. She glanced down at her arm and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" Dani asked holding up her arm to the light. In thick black sharpie there read: _If lost, please call 330-492-2408._

* * *

_Max, Tara and Alex scurried out the door; they were hammered, well, at least Alex and Tara were. Dani gave a drunken giggle at something that Mike had whispered into her ear. She was sitting on his lap and was leaning against his chiseled chest. _

_"Can we go take a walk?" Dani asked looking up into Mike's inviting blue eyes._

_Mike gave a suppressed laugh. "You think that's a good idea?"_

_"Do you?" Dani retorted before giving a laugh._

_Mike, however, stayed silent. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and Dani could tell that something was wrong. His bright face immediately darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest as he replied to a text. After slipping his phone into the back pocket of his dark wash jeans, he leaned down toward Dani and planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

_Dani just blinked before kissing him on the lips. Mike eagerly kissed back with a hunger that Dani could sense._

Nick shrugged slowly, "How am I supposed to know?" He asked taking a good look at her arm. "Do you recognize the number?"

"No, let me check my phone." Dani replied pulling her phone from her pocket and typing in the number in her address book. Great, no results. "Who the hell's number is this!?" She barked loudly.

"Quiet down… It's alright. We'll call it in the morning."

And that's when Dani realized that it _was_ dark out. She bit her lip; was she really that oblivious? She looked back down at her phone to find that the clock read 3:34. She blinked her now stinging eyes and sighed, she was tired and ready to get to bed. "So, all you know is that I stumbled out of the bar, alone?"

Nick nodded solemnly "I didn't even get a chance to have a beer." He said coolly.

Dani bit the inside of her cheek; Nick's sarcastic tone would be the death of her!

* * *

_Mike held Dani with care and he rested his stubbly chin on the top of her head. He was deep in thought before he lifted his chin and pushed Dani off of his lap. "I'm sorry I-… I've got to go." He stuttered with the dark look in his eyes. He stood up off of his bar stool before setting down some cash on the wooden bar top. He walked out of the bar briskly with his hands shoved into his pockets._

_Dani furrowed her brow. "What the fuck, just happened?" She asked to no one in particular. The only person who'd heard her was the bar tender who'd been drying off a wine glass with a towel._

_"Your guy just leave you?" The man asked leaning over the bar. He had a sympathetic look in his eye as Dani sat back down against a bar stool. She slumped down against her seat before replying._

_"He's not my 'guy'." Dani replied sipping on a beer. "He's a friend of mine."_

_"Right, so friends with benefits?" The bartender asked throwing the towel onto his shoulder._

_Dani gave the man a death glare and she narrowed her green eyes. The man gave a stifled chuckle before shaking his head. "I'm Ross." He said extending a friendly hand to her._

_"Dani…" The girl replied trailing off and shaking the man's hand._

* * *

As Dani and Nick walked back into their parents' house, their father came down the steps with a confused, suspicious look on his face. "Where were you two?" He asked as he stopped on the fourth step.

"We were at the bar and we decided to just, come home." Nick replied putting an arm around Dani's shoulders and pulling her into a little hug. "Go to bed, you're tired. Night." He said smiling.

Dani nodded "Goodnight Nick…" She said blinking her eyes. There was a ton of alcohol still coursing through her system and she wasn't as sober as she felt. She began to walk up the stairs before stopping to give her father a tight hug. "I love you daddy." She said just like she did when she was much younger. Her father smiled warmly before hugging back.

"How much did you drink?" Her father asked wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of alcohol on Dani.

"Quite a bit." Dani replied with a laugh as she glanced back down at the number on her arm.

* * *

**Will Dani figure out who's number is on her arm, and what happened at the bar in her drunken state? Give me a review to guess who's number is on her arm!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Friend

**Sorry, I've been feeling lazy lately. But here's the update! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

By the time Dani awoke from her drunken slumber, it was nearly 12 o' clock. She shuddered and growled as light was suddenly streaming through her window. She turned over quickly and buried her face in her pillow.

"Rise and shine!" Nick called crossing his arms over his chest. He earned another menacing grow-like noise from his sister. "Dani! It's 12 o' clock!" He shouted shaking Dani's restful body.

Dani groaned before sitting up with a long stretch. "What do you want?" She asked brushing a few locks of her messy dark hair away from her face. Nick could've sworn that her bright green eyes were piercing his soul.

"Well, I was going to go out to eat with Ryan and Devon." He replied leaning against the wall of Dani's bedroom.

"Ry and Dev are here?" Dani asked immediately perking up.

Nick just nodded slowly in response.

Dani threw the cover off of her legs and sped right out of bed. "Well I'm getting ready. Get out so I can get dressed!" She pushed Nick out of the door and quickly threw on her signature; jeans, converse and a band t-shirt.

She bounded down the steps and slipped on her new WWE 13 jacket. She turned toward the living room and heard two familiar laughs. She sprinted through the house and skidded to a halt when she entered the living room. Her eyes lit up and she almost knocked over the two men standing across the room when she ran and gave them both a hug.

"I think someone missed us." Ryan said with a snicker.

"We sure as hell didn't get that response from you Nick." Devon said crossing his arms over his chest and giving a smirk to Nick.

Ryan and Devon are Dani's two other older brothers. She's the youngest in the family at 24 years old, closely followed by Devon, who's 25, then Ryan who's 27 and Nick who's 32. When Dani was 11, Nick went off to college, leaving her with Ry and Dev. She became quite close to them and then walked in Nick's footsteps by pursuing a wrestling career.

In two days' time, Nick and Dani had flown out to Kittyhawk, North Carolina for the next taping of RAW. Dani was set up for a divas match against Aksana and gained encouragement from her brother and the rest of team Ziggler.

A few nights ago, before Nick and Dani left Cleveland, they called the number on Dani's arm. It had been Ross the bar tender's number. He told Nick that he'd put his number on her arm so that if she woke up drunk in a gutter, or if someone found her, they could return her to Ross and then to Nick.

Dani rolled back her shoulders before walking toward the gorilla position. She'd changed her usual wife beater to a black and navy-lined corset and used a pair of tight black wrestling shorts. She bent down to tie up one of her red high top converse and huffed quietly.

As she stood back up straightly she felt her head bang into solid muscle. She brushed her dark brown hair away from her face to see a familiar face.

The man was a member of team Ziggler and though she recognized him, she didn't quite know his name.

She let her gaze roll over his chiseled bare abs as well as the two tattoos on his arms and the scruff on his face. There was a British flag on his wrestling tights and he looked down at Dani with curious dark brown eyes.

"You alright?" The man asked in a thick English accent.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Dani replied with a bright smile. "Aren't you on Team Ziggler?"

"Aren't you Ziggler's sister?" The man replied with the tilt of his head.

"Yes…?" Dani asked leaning forward slightly.

"There's your answer cutie." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Er, thanks!" Dani replied self-consciously lowering her head. "What's your name?" She asked a little skittishly.

"Wade Barrett." The man replied with a smile.

"I'm Dani." She said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice accent, by the way." She chirped narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get going, I've got a match with Aksana."

"Good luck Dan." Wade said with a kind smile.

"Dan? Fine then Barrett." She said listening closely for her theme music.

She heard the strum of a guitar and sauntered out onto stage. She'd requested that they use the song 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven, as that had been her favorite song in her Indy days.

As she slid into the ring, her brother's music hit and he walked out on stage with Cody Rhodes and Alberto Del Rio in tow. They walked slowly down to the ring and walked up the steps.

Dani snatched a mic from the announcer and cocked her head at Dolph.

"What are you doing out here?" Dani asked looking behind her brother to see Cody with a warm smile and Del Rio crossing his arms over his chest.

"We just came out here to observe, that's all." Dolph replied jumping out of the ring and giving Dani a thumbs up.

Dani, however, rolled her eyes with a quiet scoff.

Aksana approached the ring and slid in before giving Dani a dirty look. She waved to the three men outside of the ring, earning a stare from Del Rio, a seductive wave from Dolph and no response from Cody. He just continued to stare down at his feet as the bell rang.

Instantly Aksana delivered a barrage of kicks to Dani's torso.

Dani stumbled back against the turnbuckle and quickly landed a jab to Aksana's face. She recoiled slightly and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She moved in for another punch, but Dani lunged at her, pushing her to the ground.

The ref had to pry Dani off of Aksana as she landed some good punches to her chest.

Dani quickly went in for the pin and landed it. She stood in victory as the ref raised her arm triumphantly.

Out of the corner of Dani's eye, she saw her brother and his lackeys slide back into the ring. Dolph had a mic.

"Dan, you've proved yourself in the ring and I'd like to ask you to become a member of Team Ziggler." Dolph spoke smoothly.

"Yes!" Dani said smiling and hugging her brother.

* * *

**What did you think? I've got some big plans for this, plus, I'll be continuing the Team Foley and Team Ziggler plot-line longer than the WWE did.(For plot reasons.) I don't really like how I ended this chapter, but I was in a bit of a rush to post this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping a Close Eye

Dani sauntered through the halls of the WWE arena with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She had the hood up and her head was down. She'd woken with a mind-splitting head ache and unfortunately, it didn't seem to be planning on getting better any time soon. She approached the gorilla position and the sounds of a large crowd began to ring in her ears.

She slid off her hoodie and gave a huff as she handed it to one of the members of the backstage crew. She flinched slightly as she felt two strong arms wrap around her body. A sharp pain radiated from her head and she winced.

Dani turned around to see Cody standing behind her with a grin.

"Not now Cody…" Dani said in a flat tone. She pushed away from Cody and headed out onto the stage as her music hit. She was scheduled for a mixed tag team match with Alberto Del Rio against Kofi Kingston and Eve Torres.

Eve had been Dani's only friend since joining the WWE and there were rumors that she wanted to leave. Great, right?

Ricardo Rodriguez stepped out onto the stage as Dani slid into the ring. He cleared his throat before announcing Del Rio, who came out onto the stage as confident as ever.

There was a chorus of boos radiating from the crowd as Del Rio slid into the ring. He stood next to Dani and waited for their competitors.

Dani leaned against the ropes of the ring as their competitors sauntered down to the ring.

The longer Dani waited, the worse her head became.

The bell sounded and Dani slid out of the ring, bringing a hand up to her head.

Del Rio gained the upper hand as he knocked Kofi to the ground. He show boated a bit and turned to Dani. He blew her a kiss, then felt a sharp kick hit the back of his head.

Dani rolled her eyes and mouthed "Dumb ass." Before leaning against the ring post.

Del Rio tagged out and Dani slumped her shoulders before sending a barrage of kicks to Eve's mid-section.

She tagged back out to Del Rio and in two minutes tops, the bell sounded for the end of the match.

Kofi and Eve held their hands up in victory as Dani slid back into the ring. She found the fallen Del Rio and helped him up.

"Thank you darling."

Dani growled slightly before slapping Del Rio across the cheek.

"Don't mention it!" She replied in an icy tone before stalking back up to the stage. She went back to the gorilla position and was met by Nick.

"Hey, you alright Dani?" His tone sounded concerned.

"I've got a damn head ache and just want to be left alone." She clutched her head with a slow huff. "Either that , or I need someone to tend to my every need." She chuckled lowly and gave a slight wink.

"I think I could do that..." Nick replied crossing his arms over his chest and averting his bright eyes toward the ground.

"What are you gonna do? Grab a member of Team Ziggy to take care of me?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Which one of those guys are going to be willing to take care of my sick whining ass?" Dani asked with a sharp unintended edge to her voice.

"I've got an idea, go on ahead, I'll send him to your locker room." Nick gave a gentle hug to his sister before smiling. "Feel better, little one." He sounded for once like he actually meant that sincerely.

"Thanks Nick."

Dani had already taken a shower and was gingerly drying herself off when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Dani called as she slid on a pair of jeans.

Wade Barrett opened the door with a small smile.

"Oh," he paused a moment realizing that Dani was in a pair of jeans and a black bra.

"What?" Dani asked straightening out and grabbing one of her brother's 'stealing the show' shirts and sliding it on. "Divas wrestle in less than this half the time. Quit gawking and grab my hoodie would you?" She pointed over to her locker. There was a black WWE'13 hoodie hanging in the space.

Wade allowed a small smirk to tug at the corners of his lips and he nodded slowly. "Sure thing, Dan."

"So how much of a bribe did Nick give you?" Dani asked as Wade handed her the hoodie. She quickly pulled it on and zipped it up.

"What do you mean?" Wade sounded genuinely confused at her question.

"Well, what do you mean, what do I mean?" Dani pulled her dark hair back in a high ponytail and grinned. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with mischief as she sat down.

"You know what I mean!" Wade snapped i a playful tone. "Good God, this is getting confusing!"

"That it is old chap." Dani replied grabbing her gym bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She took too sudden of a movement and her head began to pound once more. "Damn!"

"Come on, let's get to our hotel so you can relax." Wade shoved one hand into his pocket and draped the other loosely around Dani's shoulder.

As the two walked toward the hotel Dani winced again and held her stomach. Wade turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to live?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Yeah, I hope so." Dani leaned on Wade for support. In reality she could hardly keep her head up and she felt as if she was going to throw up.

"I'll tell you what," Wade walking into the hotel lobby and snatched Dani's gym bag from her hands. "You go sit over there while I check in, pull up the hood on your jacket, unless you want someone to come up to you begging for an autograph and picture. I'll be there in just a minute,"

Dani did so without another word and she sat down slowly on the comfortable couch below her. She took a deep breath and pulled her hood up as she was instructed, then leaned back in her seat.

It didn't take very long for Wade to finish checking in, but he was stopped to get an autograph. He gave a chipper smile and signed a piece of paper for the person willingly.

Dani closed her hazel eyes and sighed quietly. She slowly tapped her foot against the tiled floor beneath her and she shoved her hands into her pockets. She drowned out the noise that rang out through the lobby and bit her lip.

She felt someone nudge her on the shoulder and her eyes snapped open. She looked up to see Wade extending his hand to her with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Why don't you let me carry you darling?" He asked in his distinct English accent.

Dani gave a short, subtle nod and stood up on tired legs. She suddenly felt extremely exhausted and she wasn't going to complain that her brother had gotten her a baby sitter.

She felt Wade wrap an arm around her upper back, and then he swept her off her feet. He carried her wedding-style to the elevator, then pressed the button. He waited casually, feeling Dani shift ever-so-slightly in his muscly arms.

He got up to their room and the girl in his arms had already fallen asleep. He gave a huff, knowing that he wouldn't be able to open door to their room with Dani in his arms.

"Dani," he whispered quietly. "Hey Dan, I have to put you down for a second."

Dani's eyes slowly re-opened and she nodded slowly. Wade carefully put her down and unlocked the door.

"I'm guessing that you want to go to sleep now?"

"Not really…" Dani replied walking in and falling down onto the bed. "Could we watch a movie or something?'

"Sure thing. Do you have any guidelines for the flick?"

"If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"

Wade nodded locking eyes with the girl who finally sat back up.

"I kinda like cheesy romance movies, could we watch one?"

Wade just looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose." He said with a little grin. In all honesty, he loved to sit down and watch romances after a hard day's work. "How about you go get some pajamas on and I'll fix some snacks and order a movie?"

"That sounds great!" Dani leaned down and fished around in her bag for something to sleep in. "You've got to be fucking with me." She growled sitting back up. "I guess I'm sleeping in this."

"That looks insanely uncomfortable." Wade said popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "Wait here." He said pressing start on the machine, then heading toward the bathroom. He reemerged in a pair of plaid sleeping pants and a Randy Orton t-shirt.

Dani gave a scoff at his outfit and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know that you were an Orton fan."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Touché." Dani replied kicking off her converse.

"Why don't you wear this?" Wade tossed her one of his old Nexus t-shirts and headed back over to the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Dani said standing up and walking toward the bathroom. Her head was aching once again and she slowly shut the door behind her. She spun around a little too quickly and she looked down through squinted eyes.

Laid out on the sink was a Tylenol and a small cup of water. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet Wade was. She quickly got dressed in her, Wade's, t-shirt and slid on a pair of black yoga pants. She took the pill and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt her eyes sting and she grumbled. She grabbed her contact lens holder and quickly took the contacts out of her eyes. She blinked a few times, and then slid on a pair of nerdy glasses.

She frowned slightly and returned to the living room/bed room area. Wade was sitting on the only bed in the room with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. There was a cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand and Dani picked it up with a smile.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" Wade exclaimed pressing the play button on the TV remote.

"Don't remind me dork." Dani replied lazily sitting down and propping the pillows up on the bed.

Wade chuckled quietly and handed her the bowl of popcorn. He took a drink of the tea that he'd fixed himself as the movie 'The Notebook' began to play.

"I thought you'd like this one."

"Are you kidding? O love The Notebook!'

"As do I Dan, as do I." Wade smiled and took another sip of his tea before relaxing and turning his attention toward the television screen.


	10. Chapter 10: We'll See About That

**I think I'm going to re-write chapter 1, we'll see how this turns out! c:**

* * *

**A week later…**

Dani sat on her couch in Cleveland with her black hair down to frame her pale face. She was going to need to go tanning with AJ again.

She sat with her knees hugging her chest and her iPhone in her hands. She'd been texting friends for the past half hour and was beginning to get bored.

_Hey Nick, when are you getting home? –Dani_

"I don't know, a few more hours?"

Dani whipped around to look at her front door. She'd been sharing a beautiful house in Cleveland with her brother since college; since it was easier to just share a house since neither of them had very much money.

"A few more hours my ass!" Dani yelled brushing a few rebellious strands of hair away from the middle of her face.

"Ooh, didn't know your sister's mouth was worse than yours!" That voice was a change. She'd heard it before and it sounded terribly familiar.

A man stepped out from behind Nick and Dani raised an inquisitive eyebrow. A slight, suspicious smile crossed her lips when she finally recognized the man.

"Growing some new facial hair there, Codes?"

"See? Someone likes it!" Dani hadn't seen her boyfriend for nearly two weeks, though she'd definitely kept in touch.

Dani stood from the couch and sighed down at her outfit. She had a striped hoodie, a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans on. Her hair was wavy and unstyled and there was no makeup whatsoever on her face.

She gave Cody a hug and leaned back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I guess it's a change." Dani said looking at Cody's mustache. She shook her head as Cody leaned down to give her a kiss.

Dani smiled beneath the kiss, yet pulled away.

"My brother's giving you the dirtiest look." Dani whispered locking eyes with Cody.

Cody looked down and nodded slowly. He pulled away from her and looked to Nick.

"So…" Nick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked in a playful tone to Cody.

"Well, I wasn't planning on heading home and I haven't exactly seen you for a while, so I'm here!" Cody replied with a quiet chuckle.

"You two are the only ones coming, correct?"

"Well, Wade did fly into Cleveland with us, but he disappeared after the flight."

"Oh, alright, well I guess he's a big boy too!" Dani replied with a snicker. "Anything new with either of you?"

"Nicky's got a girlfriend!" Cody said in a sing-song voice. Nick returned to giving Cody that death stare of his and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Who is she? Is she in the WWE?"

Nick opened his jaw to speak, though no words spilled out. Cody happily obliged to speak and nodded vigorously.

"They're together onscreen and off!"

"Well who is it!?"

"AJ!" Cody said in a more hushed tone.

"But I thought AJ was with Mr. Golden Boy of the company?"

"She was but then-"

"Quiet!" Nick barked as he shook his head with an unamused look. "She's with me now."

"I'm not exactly one to judge, but how long do you think she's actually going to stay with you? I mean she has had four boyfriends before you in the time frame of the past six months or so."

"This is going to last. I love her already Dani."

"Already?" Dani asked with an emotionless expression. She thought back to her past relationships and then her recent. She found herself looking to Cody with a sigh.

"Well, I need to get to bed, it's 10:00 and they're doing the first round of eliminations for the Diva Search tomorrow." She gave a mock salute and smiled. "Night boys!"

Dani had woken up at 5:00 to get a shower before heading to the airport with her brother. Cody and Wade had gone to stay at a hotel room and were leaving later.

She quickly got dressed and packed for her next trip.

Dani and Nick were headed out to Los Angeles to block out their next matches.

When the two arrived at the arena, Dani walked to her locker room. She opened the door to see six guys already sitting in the room chattering about an older match.

When she opened the door, the men turned their attention to Dani who was in a pair of baggier jeans, converse and her hoodie.

"Wrong room then?" As she looked at the crowd, she recognized Mike and Wade, though not the other four.

"I think so." Wade was the one to respond, his English voice unmistakable.

"Sorry then!" She replied about to retreat from the room and close the door.

"No it's fine!" Mike replied this time. He had on his ring gear as well as a t-shirt and was growing a bit of stubble.

"Aren't you Dani? Dolph's sister? Sorry, I mean Nick's sister." A large man asked. He was also in ring gear with a mask and a large black jumper.

"Yeah, I am. I don't exactly know all of you." She said leaning into the room more.

"Well, you know who I am." Wade responded with the crack of his knuckles.

"And you better know who I am!" Mike snapped playfully.

"We're the rest of team Folley, with the exception of Wade." A guy in the corner responded with a chuckle and a glare to Wade. "I'm Kofi, that's Kane and Daniel Bryan – the tag team champions, then you know Mike." He named each guy in the room with the exception of a tan, muscly man in the opposite corner.

The man looked to Dani with piercing blue eyes and she couldn't help but look back.

"And that's Randy Orton. I'm fairly sure you've heard of him."

Randy sat up from his hunched position against the lockers and nodded slowly, never taking his eyes away from Dani.

"What are, you doing in here, then, Wade?" Dani asked with little pauses between some of her words. Randy Orton; the name was incredibly familiar. Yes, the Viper Randy Orton.

"If I told you, you'd never believe my answer." His thick English accent chirped dramatically.

"Spit it out you British bastard." Dani replied with a low chuckle. She did gain a few laughs from the other men in the room as well.

"I actually prefer hanging out with these guys than the guys in my locker room."

"And why is that?"

"We'll talk later, Dan." The Englishman chirped flatly.

There were those eyes again – just staring with an unknown intention.

Dani blinked, though she wasn't look at Orton, she could feel his stare burning the side of her head.

"I'd better get back to my locker room to get ready for tonight, I have new ring gear." She said a little quieter. There was a break in the noise in the room, a cold silence.

"I should probably get out of here too; I've gotta get one of my suits on." Mike said breaking the silence. He stood up with a stretch and walked toward Dani. "After you." He said in a polite manner.

Dani shrugged lightly and headed out the door. "So chivalry is still alive, eh?" She asked flicking a bit of her dark hair away from her forehead.

"I guess." Mike replied beginning to saunter down the hallway with Dani in tow. "So, I'll see you later tonight then? Maybe we could go and grab a drink after Raw's over?"

Dani shook her head slowly. "Nah, I promised Codes I'd spend some time with him."

"Oh, so you and moustachio huh?" Mike asked prodding her side with his elbow before chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, he's actually really sweet."

Mike nodded slowly before muttering, "We'll see about that."

"What?" Dani asked looking up to him.

"Nothing Dan, nothing."

* * *

**Remember to review! :3**


End file.
